


There is No War on This Island, Only You and I

by cherrybulbasaur



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur can’t swim, Kiku has a heart, M/M, brief mentions of drowning, could be platonic or romantic, references to wwii, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybulbasaur/pseuds/cherrybulbasaur
Summary: Arthur is thrown off a ship into uncertain seas during a naval battle only to find an old friend waiting for him.
Relationships: England/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	There is No War on This Island, Only You and I

The water lapped over the shoreline, it’s cool waves making the sand wet. Above in the sky, a bright moon shone a pale yellow. Thousands of clear stars illuminated the dark abyss of the night sky.

The peaceful sky was a contrast to the growing panic that happened in the sea below. Splashing waves and distant shouting plagued the peaceful ocean. When it was silent, one could block out the fact there was a war going on.

Off the shore of an unpopulated tropical island, two enemy ships fired back at each other. Both of the ships were adorned with opposing nation flags. The ships were both in a fair fight, however no one could tell who was winning and who was losing. And oddly enough, it was never understood who won that battle.

However, on an individual scale, Arthur Kirkland definitely DID NOT. 

Arthur could not swim for the life of him. Obviously, on a naval ship one would learn to swim, but the ship was not planned. And a heated naval battle also was not planned.

So, in conclusion, Arthur was fucked.

A swift current pulled at the ship as many holes got shot into Arthur’s ship. And then suddenly, a large wave hit the side of the ship which sent Arthur flying off the ship.

He was thrown off the ship and no one seemed to notice right away. The British ship was starting to suffer and the crew on board had to find a place to repair it. Arthur forgave the crew already, it was not their fault that Arthur is a poor excuse of a person.

However, the water in the sea became harder and harder to stay above. His head and face kept being pushed beneath the cool ocean waves. The salt water stung Arthur’s eyes as he sank up and down.

Arthur could not decide if this would be a peaceful death or a horrible one. It was much better than getting shot by soldiers, that was certain. And freezing his ass off somewhere in France. He didn’t want to die. He started to panic.

The British man started to become more desperate as he started to sink.

“Hello? Is anyone there!- Help!- I’m- drowning!” He said through the occasion sinkage into the water.

He yelled even though no one would be there. Until suddenly, someone was there.

“Alfred?! Is that you?” Arthur yelled as he saw a shadowy figure approach him in the water.

Arthur did not expect to hear the answer as he finally sunk beneath the blue ocean. He tried to take a deep breath before sinking fully. As his body slipped beneath the waves, he was transported to a different world.

Underneath the water was a completely different place. Arthur could see nothing but blue water. And then he could make out a white silhouette. The figure swam quickly towards Arthur. Arthur closed his eyes, it must’ve been an angel of some sorts.

The figure, seeming to panic at Arthur closing his eyes, swam and linked its arms beneath Arthur’s shoulders. Suddenly, Arthur was being raised out of the ocean and he could finally breathe again. After a few moments, Arthur felt himself hit land.

Arthur turned onto his stomach and coughed harder than he ever has. Large amounts of water emptied from his nose. With his hand, he felt for his surroundings. He felt sand. And when he extended his hand again, he felt wet fabric.

Now that he was done getting over the fact he almost drowned, Arthur was back in war mode. He was startled into a sitting position.

“Who goes there?” Arthur ordered an answer, reaching for a handgun that was not in its hollister.

He didn’t receive an answer, he found it for himself. Kiku? Is that really him?

“K-Kiku?” Arthur gasped softly to himself, almost embarrassed.

“Arthur-san…” Kiku replied, bringing his knees to his chest. He looked at Arthur as if he was not planning on seeing Arthur.

Arthur was confused by the fact Kiku saved him and left him speechless. The two sat in an odd silence. Arthur stared at Kiku as he looked over the blue sea. Finally, Arthur broke the silence.

“How did you get here? And how did you save me? Why?” Arthur asked, taking off his military jacket.

“I was on that ship. I saw you fall off…” Kiku responded.

“You fell off too, huh? Makes me feel like less of a useless git eh?” The Brit said in his signature heavy accent, the words slightly slurred together.

“I didn’t fall off Arthur-San…” Kiku looked embarrassed as he looked away. His brown-black eyes closed slightly.

Arthur leaned a little closer to Kiku, “What do you mean?” 

“I s-saw you fall off and you were drowning. I didn’t want to watch you die like that… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you died because… you know…” Kiku stuttered as he tried to place the words in the right place.

“You jumped off your nice kushy ship to save my ass?” Arthur smiled a little bit at the thought, “You have a heart after all.” 

“Hai…” Kiku answered, his arms pulled his legs closer to his chest.

“Thank you, Kiku.” Arthur smiled softly. The men found themselves sitting closer to each other than they thought they would be.

Arthur laughed slightly and gave a small sigh, “A shame I didn’t fall off the ship with a booze bottle in my hand…” 

“Maybe we could make some together?” Kiku said quietly.

“Are you suggesting we stay on this island?” Arthur titled his head, “because I wouldn’t mind much.”

Arthur sighed, “We’d be here for a while y’know. Booze takes a while to make.”

Kiku paused, “Hai…However, the world needs you.” 

Arthur scoffed, “The world could burn for all I care. It’s a dumpster fire right now anyway.” The man sighed, 

“Sometimes I would like to be a child again. Maybe even start over and hope to stop…” Arthur paused briefly before motioning to the two opposing naval jackets, “...This.”

Kiku nodded, it was difficult to not feel guilty for it all.

“I’m sorry about everything that’s happening...” Kiku tried to apologize, but was quickly cut off by Arthur’s kind voice.

“However, there is no war on this island. Just you and I…” Arthur grinned stupidly at his statement. However, it made Kiku perk up a tiny bit.

“You believe so?” Kiku sighed, looking at the stars.

“Yes. Most definitely.” Arthur replied, his arms reaching back to support his body. “Shall we make this a new nation?”

Kiku tilted his head and looked across the small island. “Not very big.” 

Arthur grinned, “Fine, just for vacation then.” 

Arthur and Kiku sighed to themselves as they stared off into the big sea. The silence the two sat in was more comfortable than it was before.

“We were allies once.” Kiku stated.

“That’s very true. You saved an old friend out there.” Arthur sighed at the thought of the good old days… He missed those times.

“I don’t regret saving you.” Kiku sighed, his finger tracing a small shape in the wet sand. “I’m actually glad I did.” 

Arthur gave a friendly scoff, “Just make sure you ‘management’ doesn’t hear about it.”

“There is no war on this island, Arthur-san, only you and I.” Kiku repeated, mirroring Arthur’s wisdom.

Arthur gave a stupid grin and took a look at his naval jacket. “You’re bloody right.” He laughed, tossing his jacket carelessly behind him.

“Is this a…? Deal?” Kiku asked, looking at his own jacket. 

“It’s a peace treaty for our island.” Arthur put his hands on the sand.

“So be it.” Kiku sighed, balling up his jacket and throwing it back behind him. His black hair blew slightly in the sea breeze.

Arthur stuck out his hand, “Shake on it? From a friend?” 

The dark eyed man gave a small, uncharacteristically happy smile. “Yes. Friend.” He took Arthur’s hand and gave a small shake before letting go.

The two sat shoulder to shoulder as the sea’s waves clapped the shore, the stars twinkled so brightly in the middle of the sea. It was easy to forget there was a war when one was sitting silently with an old friend.

Kiku looked down to Arthur’s resting hand, “One day, we’ll be together again.” His pinky interlocked with Arthur’s.

“I hope so.” Arthur replied, moving his pinky finger close to Kiku’s.

Kiku sighed and looked at the sand, “I wish the entire world was like this island.”

“Me too, Kiku. Me too.”

Arthur gave a tiny smile as he started to wring out his shirt with his other hand. The military jackets remained thrown back on the beach and almost forgotten. There was no war on this island after all, just Kiku and Arthur.


End file.
